


人不如故

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤&都暻秀*突然想在今天写的一点没头没脑的东西。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	人不如故

睡眠质量向来不错的都暻秀难得做了梦。梦里面柔弱可怜的小橘猫咪呜呜叫着，一蹬腿挣脱开怀抱不知所踪，都暻秀环顾四周还没来得及喊出他的名字，一只毛茸茸的虎掌就搭上肩头。毛发蓬松漂亮的大老虎望着都暻秀，美丽的琥珀色眼眸中流转着王者的霸气，倏忽露出一个嗲里嗲气的虎式微笑吐出粉嫩的舌头。  
老虎是会笑的？都暻秀被摇醒以后懵住表情抬头，瞅着面前做贼打扮似的人，恍然大悟这只老虎确实是会。  
“报警了。”威胁脱口而出，都暻秀疲倦的嗓音沉得可怕。  
“我可是堂堂正正用钥匙开门进来的。”不速之客竖起食指怼到都暻秀眼前晃了晃。  
一瞬间想要把指纹锁格式化的都暻秀推开被子坐起身，摸到床头柜上的眼镜戴好，扁着嘴挠挠胳膊，花了一点时间给休眠模式的身体开机，慢吞吞爬下床。  
“吃什么。”  
“炒年糕。”  
“挑有的说。”  
“炸鸡。”  
“滚出去。”  
“都行。”  
都暻秀合计了一下现成的材料，迅速煮了碗面，又把自己做的辣鸡爪另外盛进小碟里。全副武装夜袭的人在厨房门口探着脑袋偷瞄了一眼，乐滋滋回到餐桌前坐好摘了口罩帽子，解放出软趴趴的头发和软趴趴的眉眼，冲着都大厨笑出一个四方形的嘴巴。  
“还是暻秀的手艺最好。”吧唧着嘴的人絮絮叨叨前阵子吃到的某个谁的自制泡菜也不错但还是吃到肉才舒服，都暻秀冷酷地回了一句找死吗，蹭饭的那个才意识到自己嘴一滑无心挑衅了美食爱好者的权威。  
都暻秀的胜负欲想来是不允许自己把他和别人做比较的，仔细用舌尖把细小的鸡爪骨头推出口腔，不请自来的食客冲他露出一个乖巧的眼神，诚恳地嘟囔了一句抱歉。  
“吃完再说话。”  
先是不让说话，再是不要吧唧嘴，最后是打嗝声音不要这么大，都暻秀一连串的抱怨用略带沙哑的嗓音说出来，不仅没有威慑力甚至还带了点儿撒娇的意味。明知故犯并乐于讨都暻秀嫌弃的人将家常夜宵下完肚，心情和胃都暖乎乎，懒洋洋的眼角晕出点儿幸福的笑意。  
“洗了碗能上床睡吗？”  
“还得洗了自己才行。”  
“想洗头发。”  
“随你。”  
“吹风机声音怎么办哦。”  
“说的好像我会阻止你制造噪音似的。”  
“呀，暻秀明明很困却还是好体贴人家。”  
“闭嘴，边伯贤。”  
“喔呜～”乐颠颠把厨房恢复整洁的原状，边伯贤轻车熟路在都暻秀衣柜里挖出被叠放整齐的自己的内裤和短袖，哼着歌直奔浴室。待打理完湿哒哒的头发，顶着一身都暻秀香气的边伯贤蹑手蹑脚潜入他的房间钻进床上另一边的被窝，静静地深呼吸几下后舒展开四肢。  
老实说无论是出于对舒适度的追求、还是考虑到本就不算太规矩的睡觉习惯，边伯贤都更喜欢一个人睡觉，但床比沙发好，都暻秀的体温也比被子的温度更惬意。只是半梦半醒状态的都暻秀尤其爱贴着边伯贤，原本还蜷在床边的人感觉到熟悉的对象靠近，循着热源一翻身便倚到边伯贤的胳膊边。边伯贤感到好笑又无奈，僵着睡姿不敢轻举妄动，生怕不慎压疼了对方又要挨一记无意识的打。  
只有合自己心意的时候才黏人，这家伙真是傲气得很。边伯贤把轻飘飘的吐槽埋在心底，闭上眼睛反复提醒自己切莫乱动压到起床气巨大的公主殿下，身体与神经却以极快的速度违背他的意志松弛下来，睡意几乎在一瞬间就将他裹入了怀中。  
虽然边伯贤钟意霸占一整张床的自在，但身边有都暻秀就意味着无可替代的安心感。

边伯贤生来就把社交技能点满，可他却是个相当恋旧的人。中学时期由于家人工作的关系，边伯贤不得不硬着头皮迎接曾坚信永远不会到来的、与发小们的别离。他在新学校新班级的第一个上午就尬笑抽筋了嘴角，孤独无助的心情像断了线的气球。早年间就流露出一点点家里蹲偏好的边伯贤被同学们善意的热情包围得骤然喘不过气来，关键时刻正是他那一直没加入示好大部队的前桌出手相救，又白又小的手越过人群伸过来牢牢抓住了他的手腕。  
“伯贤刚才跟我说他不舒服，我带他去医务室。”  
对于被新同学直呼其名的惊讶并没有影响边伯贤配合对方一起突出重围。刚出教室门边伯贤就被放开了手，新晋救命恩人回头转动大眼睛打量他，没头没脑来了句，“我叫都暻秀，以后你就是我罩着的了。”  
“啊？”  
“？”  
“没什么，知道了。”  
明明在教室里的时候都没有看过我一眼，怎么这样自作主张。被迫认了老大的心情实属微妙，边伯贤心有戚戚然，维持了大半天弧度的嘴角闷闷地向下坠去。都暻秀见状倒反而放软了表情，再次探手将暖洋洋的手掌贴上边伯贤的肩胛骨。  
“没关系，伯贤的事情都交给我，不用担心。”  
十几岁的少年绽放开笑容，像是一抹春日的阳光，边伯贤有些受宠若惊却又阻止不了心底的向往，愣怔地发觉自己有些喜欢都暻秀笑的方式，不同于他亲爱发小的任何一个人，却也令他生出想要眷恋的情绪。  
都暻秀对上课预备铃置若罔闻，领着边伯贤在学校里晃悠，一节课过去才又把他带回教室。惊讶于纪律委员的带头违纪行为，也震撼于老师同学对都暻秀无条件的信任，被默认了所有权的边伯贤飞速收纳完自己无声的大惊小怪，他敏锐地察觉出这个叫都暻秀的男孩与自己有些相似，心情不明就里地明快许多。  
作为新同学的负责人，都暻秀恪尽职守地和边伯贤相亲相爱黏在一起，他倒是理所应当又好心情，边伯贤听话地跟着他跑来跑去却始终有些别扭，不明白年级吉祥物一样存在的都暻秀怎么就特别在意自己。都暻秀笔记本上塌眉撇嘴的简笔画被备注上了边伯贤的名字，边伯贤皱着脸不肯接受，他就花了一节自修课的时间调整细节，最终的成品仍旧塌眉撇嘴。  
“这不是我。”  
“这就是你。”  
“我哪里长这样？”  
“我眼里的你就长这样。”  
很难作出有力的反驳，毕竟此刻不满的自己大概真就长得和都暻秀笔下的那张脸一模一样。边伯贤莫名赌气，抿起唇收拾好书包起身就走。都暻秀丝毫没有捉弄人的自觉，把坏心眼的画扔进包里小跑着追上边伯贤，勾住他的胳膊直奔小卖部。边伯贤细碎的沮丧总归是都暻秀的手下败将，他摇摇欲坠的心情也总能被都暻秀扯回安全地带，他接过都暻秀递来的冰棍，舌尖堪堪碰了碰便惊呼好甜。变了调的感叹听起来有些滑稽，都暻秀横过冰棍歪了歪脑袋用舌头卷去淌下的汁液，黑亮的大眼睛瞅着边伯贤满出浓浓的笑意。  
“不喜欢甜的？”  
“不是不喜欢，只是和上次的口味不一样。”  
“那当然，美味的东西那么多，怎么可能只拘泥于一种口味。”认真阐述享受食物的真理，都暻秀看着边伯贤若有所思的脸彻底笑了开来，“你的脸真的好搞笑。”  
“所以把我画得那么奇怪。”  
“是有趣。好神奇啊，无论什么表情都能让我笑出来。”  
听起来拥有一张能逗乐都暻秀的脸是很值得自豪的事情，边伯贤强忍住想叹出声的气，倒也并没有发脾气的心情，他鼓起脸颊将薄薄的唇拉成一条直线，棒读般感谢道，“能让你笑我也很开心。”  
“是吗！”都暻秀咽下嘴里甜津津的一小口冰棍，舔了舔肉嘟嘟的唇笑出个爱心，“伯贤也喜欢我吗？我好喜欢你啊！所以一看到你就想笑。”  
夏天消极怠惰的轻风将少年脖颈的汗烘干，黏腻又炽热、让人颇感到些头晕目眩。边伯贤忽然止不住地流汗，短袖被渗出的汗液紧紧贴上前胸与后背的皮肤，额角的汗珠滑过眼角脸颊和下巴，随着迅速融化的冰棍糖水一起滴落到地上。  
骤然压上心头的沉重感情似乎并不是错觉，落雷声远远地响起，倾盆大雨几乎就在倏忽间模糊了边伯贤和都暻秀眼前的世界。  
“下雨了。”听到边伯贤自言自语般的这么一句话，都暻秀扔掉光秃秃的冰棍棒，漫不经心地回应道，“等雨小了再走吧。”  
明明距离喜欢不喜欢的问题才过去不到三分钟，都暻秀的态度却云淡风轻到不可思议的地步。边伯贤捉摸不透都暻秀究竟是意有所图，还只是有感而发，他有些怕是前者，却也惶恐于是后者。  
“我没带伞。”  
“没关系，我带了。”从包里摸出把纯黑的折叠伞，都暻秀对上边伯贤不知何时有些被濡湿的视线，翘着嘴角笑道，“我说过‘一切都交给我’对吧？就是伞有点小，记得离我近一点。”  
大颗的雨滴砸向地面的动静起初声势浩大，倒是没一会儿就被抚平了怒气般地弱了攻势，暂时被压制住的暑气再次耀武扬威起来。都暻秀捏住领口扇了扇风却只是觉得更加湿热，不够爽快的郁闷表情没半点遮掩地流露在脸上，他噘着嘴撑起小黑伞招呼边伯贤进来，等不及雨更小一点就决定出发。边伯贤走在都暻秀举着伞的右手边，与他并肩迈入雨幕之中，想伸手接过伞却被都暻秀示意不必。雨点打在伞上的声音绵密细腻，潮湿的氛围被身边热乎乎的人焐得有些暧昧。雨声分明不小，边伯贤却在铺天盖地的嘈杂之中听得清都暻秀的呼吸。  
“我在富川的几个发小都很好、”奇妙的冲动催边伯贤说点什么，被刻意藏在深处的思念与某种才萌发的感情被蒸腾成了一团挤压他心脏的云，迫使他产生了倾诉的欲望，“我很喜欢他们、也很想他们。虽然能用手机联系到，但还是很想见面一起说说话。”  
“嗯。”  
“见不到面很寂寞。”  
“嗯。”  
“有了新朋友还是觉得很寂寞。”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么办才好。”  
“没关系的。”也许是雨天特有的感性魔法，又或许是都暻秀的声音太过温柔，边伯贤光是听到他对自己说没关系，被竭力克制住的任性与软弱便想从眼眶中扑簌簌地落下来。  
“总会有办法的，伯贤尼。”都暻秀故意游离开视线不去看边伯贤，“下雨了也没关系，都交给我吧。”  
直到送边伯贤到家门口、和他约好了明天见，都暻秀才挥挥手往回走。边伯贤立在门口目送都暻秀的身影逐渐缩小成一个模糊的点，后知后觉那把伞真的很小，但自己的肩头却几乎没有被淋湿。似乎还黏在喉咙的甜味儿怕是到刷牙之前都不会消失，边伯贤又想起昨天哥哥买回家一罐过于甜的糖。明天带一些给都暻秀吧，能齁得他皱起眉就好了；就算他能接受这种丧心病狂的甜度，也该会被漂亮的玻璃糖纸惊艳到，然后一下子就看穿自己的企图笑没了眼睛。  
明天快些到来才好，边伯贤可不愿意只任都暻秀单方面戏弄，他小气得很，明天绝对要加倍欺负回去。  
边伯贤回到自己的房间打开空调干燥模式，情不自禁走到窗前再度眺望都暻秀回家的方向。温顺了许多的雨水柔柔地降落在窗户玻璃上，长长地往下蜿蜒爬行相互交融，将窗外的朦胧分割成一块块碎片。极其类似又截然不同的寂寞心情随着逐渐降温的黏腻空气落在边伯贤的肩头，将他压得喘不过气来，使他心中的热潮愈发滚烫。边伯贤把今日此时的多愁善感全部怪罪于湿哒哒的阴沉天气，放任自己的矫情发作。  
有了新朋友还是觉得很寂寞，原来是因为喜欢他到害怕起未来无法预料的分离。

到了都暻秀贪睡的早上，一夜好眠的边伯贤睁开眼睛只觉得浑身舒爽，他绷紧浑身的肌肉又随着吐息缓缓拉伸全身，把被子往都暻秀身侧堆了堆才轻手轻脚下床去厨房准备简单的早餐，边摆盘边忍不住幻想都暻秀吓一跳的表情。  
“起床吃早饭了，暻秀。”  
“···再一会儿。”  
“那再等你五分钟。”  
“十分钟。”  
“六分钟。”  
“九分钟。”  
“七分钟。”  
“二十分钟。”  
“有这和我坐地起价的心思不如马上起来，快。”边伯贤隔着被子拍拍往被窝里越钻越深的都暻秀屁股，故意吓唬道，“再赖床我就走了。”  
气呼呼地踹开被子起身的人头发和表情都乱糟糟的，都暻秀决绝地打开边伯贤为自己拉开被子的手，咬牙切齿嘀咕‘你要走就走’，但猫着背冲去洗漱的速度飞快，没一会儿就坐到了餐桌前。  
“怎么样？我做的。”  
“嗯。”  
“麻烦给详细一点的评价。”  
“能吃。”  
“哈？”边伯贤自己尝了一口，拧起眉毛瞪了眼都暻秀，“你是不是太严格了？”  
“你做到这种程度不是理所应当的嘛。”都暻秀慢条斯理把食物送进嘴里，发飘的目光兜兜转转迷路好一会儿才终于登陆上边伯贤的脸，“毕竟是天才。”  
虽然听上去阴阳怪气，但确实是都暻秀真心夸边伯贤的风格。勉强满足了被夸奖欲望的边伯贤见都暻秀重复咀嚼的动作却半天不见咽下去，于是直勾勾盯住他看，直到他眨了眨眼睛清醒过来不明所以地露出好笑的表情。  
“干什么。”  
“就想感叹一句：好久不见了，暻秀。”  
“嗯。独居生活如何？”  
“舒坦得不行。”边伯贤像没骨头似的坐得七歪八扭，“工作也很顺利。”  
“那很好。身体状况呢？”  
“健康到能一拳把你打哭的程度。”  
“哦吼。”都暻秀懒得接茬，“有好好睡觉吗。”  
“没有。”  
“想也是。”  
“好累。”  
“辛苦了。”  
都暻秀安静地吃完自己的那份早餐，把自己和边伯贤面前的碗碟收拾起来，一边听他把此前消息里就提过的琐事又说一次，一边收拾好他用完随手乱放的厨具。边伯贤明明一个人在家的时候可以把一切都打理得井井有条，和自己在一起的时候却总像是个恶劣的讨债鬼，都暻秀洗净绞干擦流理台的抹布把它挂好，洗干净手走向客厅打开电视。今天是休息日，一个人休息和两个人一起休息没有区别。  
早就陷在沙发里的边伯贤玩着手机有一句没一句地和都暻秀搭话，都暻秀翻着频道有一声没一声地应他，终于选定想看的节目后一时忘记搭理边伯贤，导致被他伸长胳膊啪啪啪地轻轻拍了好几下大腿。  
“痛。”  
“痛个屁哦我又没用力。你好冷淡。”  
“要打游戏自个儿上房间玩儿去。”  
“你不爱我了。”  
“爱的。”  
“One more time.”  
“爱的。”  
“再来一次。”  
“烦死了，有话直说。”  
强行刷存在感的边伯贤得逞之后精神抖擞地坐起身，准备好了和都暻秀正经说事儿。意气风发的边伯贤像是闪闪发光的小太阳，都暻秀推了推眼镜满心柔软地看着他，不禁勾了勾嘴角。就算早就习惯了敏感的宅男私下冲自己撒娇耍赖呜呜嘤嘤，都暻秀却也绝不会忘记他最喜欢的这个人是了不起的天才。边伯贤发自内心的骄傲表情实在太叫人移不开目光，都暻秀第无数次被他可爱到，不由自主跟着愉快的边伯贤乐起来。而边伯贤在分享自己的喜悦之前轻易被都暻秀唇上泛着的淡淡水光吸引得分了神，明明一如既往散发出温柔气息的他就坐在自己对面，边伯贤却还是对他甜蜜的嘴巴形状产生些暖融融的怀念之情。

中学毕业之际，决定好了往同一个目的地前进的他们长出一口气，兴奋于还可以朝夕相伴。少年们诚挚地与对方交换最纯粹的喜爱之情，并且坚信即使会去向不同的远方，他们对彼此不需要理由、也没必要与他人作比较的爱一定会让他们再度相聚。  
那天只有两个人的空间，边伯贤屏住呼吸凑近小睡的都暻秀，心跳得那样激烈那样震耳欲聋，他甚至担心都暻秀会就这样被吵醒。边伯贤微微张开的唇紧张地略有些颤抖，他不安又期待地愈发靠近都暻秀，却在触碰到那丰润的唇之前停了下来。边伯贤有些沮丧又有些侥幸地小心翼翼呼出在肺里快要憋疯的那口气，仿佛是谨慎又谨慎地泄露出一点点真实的情绪。  
攥紧拳头克制地做深呼吸，边伯贤于极近的距离细细观察都暻秀细腻的肌肤与长长的睫毛，心情复杂又依依不舍地想碰又不敢碰他毫无防备的脸，终于下定决心打算起身作罢之际，闭着眼睛的都暻秀拉住了他的衣摆。  
边伯贤是多么念旧又多么吝啬真情的人，但都暻秀笃定的保证让他不再畏惧别离。

“暻秀啊，我要告诉你一件特别开心的事情。做好心理准备，不要被吓到。”  
“没关系的。说吧，伯贤尼。”

FIN.


End file.
